Come what may
by Ophelia's madness
Summary: Summer of 1857. A young Albus dumbledore went to a little village in Galicia (Spain) to visit an old friend. What he didn't know is that he would find something more... (Albus DumbledoreOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I do not own any of the characters in HP. Come what may is a song of the _Moulin Rouge! _soundtrack. The only things I own are the characters of Mr. Quijano, his daughter, Clara Quijano, Juan, Maruxa, and Josefa Pereira

**Summary:**Summer of 1857. A young Albus Dumbledore went to a little village in Galicia (Spain) to visit an old friend. What he didn't know is that he would find something more... (Albus Dumbledore/OC)

**Come what may **

**Chapter one  
**

It was the summer of 1857.Albus Dumbledore, who had already finished his student years at Hogwarts, went to a little village in Galicia, at the Nort-East of Spain, where Juan Pereira, one of his friends of childhood lived.

One day they were having a walk, when Albus saw a girl, who had brown hair drapped in a knot, and was wearing a brown dress. He thought it was like seeing an angel. The girl passed, but Albus reimained there, marvelled because of the vision...

- Continue dreaming, dear fellow, beacuse that girl is an impossible dream- Juan said at the back of Albus- for you and for lots of boys here

Albus turned back ,and asked his friend:

-Why is she an impossible dream?

-Believe it or not, she's María Quijano, the daughter del Señor Quijano, the richest bussiness man of the zone. - Juan said

- But, what does it matter?- Albus asked

- Albus, wake up! She has a lot of VERY RICH suitors at her door- Juan said- I don't really believe that her father would put down all those rich suitors beacuse of you.

- Why are you so sure of that?- Albus asked

- Believe me, if you ask every boy who has tried it, they answer you that her father, took them out of his house nearly kicking them.- Juan replied-I've tried it... My ass still hurts beacuse of that.

Albus laughed

- Well, Luck goes with brave people, so i'm going to try it

- But not now, Maruxa and my mother are waiting for us- Juan said- And you know my mother's temper gets worse when I arrive late

-Ok, then- Albus replied.

And they continued walking until they arrived to Juan's house. A little house in which Juan, his wife, Maruxa, and his mother, Josefina, lived since Juan was a baby. He opened the door, and said:

- ¡Ya hemos llegado!

Maruxa came to the hall, very silent.

-No hables tan alto- she said in a low voice – Tu madre se ha ido a dormir, dice que tenía dolor de cabeza.

- Vale- he replied

- What happens?- Albus asked (Strangely enough, in the seven years that he hadn't visited Spain, he had forgotten most of the spanish that he learned when he was a kid)

-It's my mother, she is sleeping, beacuse she had headache, so it would be better if we don't do any noise.- Juan replied

-Ok, Juan.- Albus replied

They went to the kitchen, which was also the dinning room, to help Maruxa with the table.

Maruxa noticed the state of fascination of Albus, and asked Juan:

- ¿Qué le ocurre a tu amigo?

- Ha visto a la señorita Quijano...y se ha enamorado- Juan replied

Maruxa looked to Albus :

-Dile que vaya a por menta al jardín- she said to Juan- Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Vale- Juan replied. Then, he talked to Albus-Albus, would you mind going to the garden to take some mint leaves?

-No, I don't mind- Albus said, leaving the glasses over the table.-where is the garden door?

-At the end of the corridor, left door- Juan replied

Then, Albus left the room:

-La verdad es que tiene cara de enamoradísimo- she said

- Va intentar hablar con el Señor Quijano mañana-Juan replied

Then, the forks and knifes that Maruxa had in her hands fell to the floor.

-Está de broma, ¿verdad?-she asked, quite surprised

-No, y eso es lo peor de todo- Juan replied- No sé que hacer para convencerle de que no lo haga.

-Cuentale lo que te pasó a tí - she told him.

-Ya lo he hecho, y sigue pensando en ir.- Juan replied

- Pues, entonces, déjale- Maruxa said- si le has contado lo que te pasó y no te ha hecho caso, mejor será que lo viva por él mismo

Then, Albus came back.

-Here you are.-he said as he gave the mint leaves to Juan.

---------------------------------------------------

Here is the translation of Maruxa and Juan's conversation.

-What happens to your friend?

-He has seen Miss Quijano... and he has fallen in love.

Maruxa sends Albus to the garden and the conversation continues)

-He has the face of someone who is in love

-He is going to talk with Mr Quijano tomorrow

- You are kidding, aren't you?

-No, and that's the worst of all. I don't know what to do to convince him not to do it.

- Tell him what happened to you

-I've done it and he still wants to go

-Then, leave him. If you've told him what happened to you, and he didn't pay attention, better let him live the experience by himself


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** I do not own any of the characters in HP. Come what may is a song of the Moulin Rouge! soundtrack. The only things I own are the characters of Mr. Quijano, his daughter, Clara Quijano, Juan, Maruxa, and Josefa Pereira

**_Come what may_**

**Chapter two**

After the meal, Albus and Juan went for a walk.

-And so… -Albus said- What should I do?

-I don't know, man. Perhaps you should forget her. After all, there are a lot of beautiful women out there.

-But the only woman I want is her!

-Ay, Carallo!-Juan exclaimed- What have I told you Albus? She's beyond your possibilities! She's beyond the possibilities of every man in this village!

- I will meet her…- Albus said, like ignoring what his friend was saying- At any cost

-Even if your ass gets hurt?

-Even if my ass gets hurt. Even if her father tries to kill me. I will meet her.

Juan couldn't reply. He only looked at Albus, with a face of amazement…

---------------------------------------------

Clara Quijano couldn't erase from her mind that moment. That boy was very handsome. And when their looks crossed, she felt her heart beating faster than it had beat before…

-Mi señora-her maiden, Catalina, asked- ¿está usted bien?

-Sí, Catalina- Clara replied- Lo único es…

-¿sí, mi señora?

-Que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza a ese chico

-¿El chico ese al que vimos por la mañana¿Ese chico tan mono?

-Sí, ese chico tan mono…-Clara replied

-Si quiere, yo me puedo enterar de quién es- Catalina said

-¿Y de qué serviría?-Clara asked- Padre le echaría a patadas. Además, ya sabes que va a negociar mi boda con mi primo Alfonso.

Clara only met Alfonso once. When she travelled with her mother (God bless her soul) to Madrid.Clara didn't like him, beacuse she thought he was too stiff. He was good-looking, too, but she didn't like him.

-Bueno, mi señora, voy a por el té…

-------------------------------

-Well-Juan said- We've arrived to O'Neno, the greatest tavern in all Spain.

Juan opened the door and let Albus in. After that, he entered there.

-¡Hola, compañeros!

-¡Hola,Juanito!- the barman, whose name was Carlos, said-Veo que has traído a un amigo..

-Sí, se llama Albus.-Juan replied- Es inglés, y no entiende español, por lo que yo soy su traductor oficial.

-Ah, ya veo-Carlos said- Pues dile a tu amigo que le invito a un vinito, que no trae muy buena cara…

Then, Juan turned to Albus.

-Carlos said that he invites you to a glass of wine.He also says that you don't look well.

-Oh…Tell him that's beacuse of a girl.And tell him also that: thanks.

-Dice que, gracias- Juan told Carlos- Y dice que, si está tan mal, es por una chica….

-No me digas,- Carlos said- La señorita Quijano…

-Pues sí- Juan replied- es ella. Lleva toda la mañana dándome la tabarra con ella. Dice que quiere conocerla, y que está enamoradísimo de ella.

-¿Le contaste lo que hace su padre con sus pretendientes?

-Sí. Y no me hace caso.

-Entonces,- A voice said behind them- Habrá que ayudarle.

-Joan Manuel!- Albus suddenly exclaimed

-Hello, Albus-Joan Manuel said

-But-Albus asked-What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Barcelona.

-I came back here beacuse I missed the people to much…-Joan Manuel replied- And, now, I see that you've fallen in love with Miss Quijano.

-Yes, I do- Albus said

-Don't worry, Albus.We are here to help you, aren't we, Juan?

-As long as my ass doesn't get hurt…-Juan replied

-But-Albus asked- How will you help me?

-Two words:Catalina Lopez- Joan Manuel said- She's Miss Quijano's maid, and my girlfriend, so she'll help us.And, believe me that's a great advance…

-So, let's celebrate it!- Juan said- Carlos, ponnos tres vinitos.

Carlos served the three little glasses of wine. The took the glasses and Joan Manuel said:

-For love, and for our plan!.

----------------------------

Translations of the Spanish dialogues:

-My Lady -her maiden, Catalina, asked-Are you ok?

-Yes, Catalina- Clara replied- The only thing is…

-¿Yes, my lady?

-I can't put that boy out of my head

-¿That boy that we saw this morning¿The one that was so cute?

-Yes, the one that was so cute …-Clara replied

-If you want, I can ask who is he - Catalina said

-¿And, will it serve?-Clara asked- Father would kick him out of the house. And, also Father is now negocianting my wedding with alfonso, my cousin.

-My lady, I'm going for tea….

………..

-¡Hello, people!

-¡Hello,Juanito!- the barman, whose name was Carlos, said-I see that you've brought a friend..

-Yes, his name is Albus.-Juan replied- He is English and doesn't understand Spanish, so I'm his official translator

…..

-He says: Thank you - Juan told Carlos- And he also says that it is beacuse of a girl….

-Don't tell me,- Carlos said- Miss Quijano…

-Yes - Juan replied-it's her. Albus has been all the morning talking about her. He says he wants to meet her, and also that he is madly in love with her

-Did you told him what herfather does to her suitors?

-Yes. And he doesn't hear me.

-Then,- A voice said behind them- We should have to help him.


End file.
